My Curse
by JustARandomWriter
Summary: I don't have any friends, or should I say, I don't want any friends. All I want is a peaceful place alone, nothing more. "Hey, look. It's her." "Who is she?" "She is the curse one." "ehhhh really? I don't want to hear this. Just leave me alone. Her sunglasses fell showing her Blood Red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I won't be continuing my other stories since I haven't been on in forever and sort of forgot the plot line. I'm going to start a new story line so I hope you guys can enjoy it.

**Cursed**

**Summary**

_I don't have any friends, or should I say, I don't want any friends. All I want is a peaceful place alone, nothing more. _

"Hey, look. It's her."

"Who is she?"

"She is the curse one."

"ehhhh really?"

_I don't want to hear this. Just leave me alone._ Her sunglasses fell showing her Blood Red eyes.

* * *

*Yawns* Lucy sits up on her bed, stretching her arms and rubs her ruby eyes. Not wanting to get out of the bed she lays back down trying to go back to sleep, but...

"Lucy-sama, you need to get out of bed. I got breakfast prepared for you."

"I don't wanna." she whines.

"Should I accompany you in bed?" Loki enters her bed.

"Don't touch me."

"Should I sing you a song, Lucy?" Lyra appeared.

"You shouldn't spoil her, Lyra. She is already to old to be a kid. She hasn't even got a boyfriend yet, hmph what a loser." Aquarius said.

"Lucy, would you like a new hair style today? ~ebi"

Lucy gets out of her cover and everyone silenced and watched her as she gets out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower." she said on her way to the bathroom and everyone just let out a sigh.

"Looks like she is still Lucy." Loki said and everyone agreed. They continued to make a fussy morning for Lucy as she was in the shower.

"Huh~ they are still worrying about me mom. I need to keep smiling so that I don't worry them so much. It's going to be a good day, right mom?"

"Lucy! Should we accompany you!" Lyra said in a bath towel. Aquarius, Libra and Aries was also there smiling.

Before Lucy could deny they jump in with her. "YOU GUYS! The bath tub doesn't fit us all!"

Lucy and the girls came out of the bathroom and steam sneaks out from behind.

Loki came up, grab her hands and led her to the kitchen table where we served her a stack of pancakes with butter on top and other toppings.

"Good Morning, Lucy!" everyone celebrated. Lucy just smiled.

"Thank you everyone." she said as they all laughed with her.

After breakfast, they all help clean up the morning mess while Lucy was getting her hair done by Cancer.

"Here Lucy. Your contacts." Virgo handed to Lucy.

"I almost forgot." Lucy inserted her chocolate brown color contacts to conceal her ruby eyes. "Oh Cancer could you color my hair today. I don't want anyone to recognize me.

"Sure Lucy. What color? ~ebi"

"Are you sure Lucy? You love your hair and plus it is...mmpphhh" Aquarius covered Lyra's mouth.

"Yeah I am. Blond. Cut it too while you at it." Lucy said looking at her silver, thick, long hair.

"Okay ~ebi" Cancer started to cut her hair and everyone watch her long precious hair being cut. They knew that her hair meant everything to her.

After three hours later, Lucy's result was blond hair, side bangs and medium size hair that is layered.

"Wow, maybe this time you can get a boyfriend." Aquarius commented.

"You look amazing Lucy." Aries said after Aquarius.

"You still look beautiful as always, my princess." Loki said carrying her.

"Put me down Loki."

"Maybe if you give me a kiss."

Smack! "Okay how about we go shopping girls." Lucy said getting dressed while Loki was on the ground with a his hand printed face.

When Lucy and the girls left to go shopping Cancer gather Lucy's hair and kept it together in a box.

"She is taking a huge step to cut off her hair. She love her hair because it cherished her memories as a kid when her mom was still alive." Loki grab the box and placed it in her bottom drawer. "Capricorn, your on the look out again."

"Yes. I'll be back for dinner." He left the room from the window.

"Okay everyone. Lets return back to the celestial world before we use up her energy." Loki commanded

"Yeah. She has enough energy for everyone to appear, but only for a half a day. If it's just them 6 then she should be able to last the entire day Yeah~" Scorpio said. They vanished into their world as the girls went out shopping and Capricorn is on the look out.

After shopping for four hours straight, Lucy went to the bathroom because her eyes was itching. She took out her contacts and notice that she left her eye drops with Virgo. Lucy left her contacts by accident and went into the store with her eyes showing.

"No way. It's her."

"Lets get out of here."

"Look. It's the curse girl."

Lucy hears them talking and looks in the mirror beside her. "Oh no." She saw some sunglasses and quickly bought them. She started to breathe heavily and scared as she ran to the park where there isn't many people visible. She sits underneath a big tree as it starts to rain.

_They hate me. They are scared of me. I'm a monster. I'm cursed. I don't have any friends, or should I say, I don't want any friends, because they would just betray me like she did once. All I want is a peaceful place alone, nothing more._

"Hey, look. It's her." a couple came by.

"Who is she?"

"She is the curse one."

"ehhhh really?"

_I don't want to hear this. Just leave me alone._ Her sunglasses fell showing her Ruby eyes. _I didn't ask for these eyes. All I wanted was to be normal. I want to have someone to accept me._

"Hey, you."

Lucy saw someone standing in front of her. She slowly looks up to see a pink hair fellow with a scary face and quickly hid her face underneath her hair.

"Hey, I was talking to you, the cursed one."

Lucy could feel her face heat up and tears was starting to fall but she saw him handing her a tissue.

Lucy looks up and sees him handing her a tissue.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Here wipe your tears." he kindly smile.

* * *

Hey I hope you like my story. If you have any question please ask. And review please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys like my story. I'm excited myself. I can't wait to see how this ends. I hope you guys enjoy this too. 3

**Cursed**

Lucy was still stunned that someone would be so kind to her. No one has ever been around her other than her friends. The pink haired guy decided to wipe her face for her since she wasn't moving.

"Man, you need to grow up. A 16 years old girl like you shouldn't be crying alone."

Lucy just blush because no one was so kind to her. He began to feel awkward since she hasn't said a word. He thought she wanted to be alone so he turned around and was about to leave her, but "Lucy..." she whispered.

"What was that?" he turned around.

"My name is Lucy." she said without looking at his face.

"So you can speak!" he said excitedly, "My name is Natsu. Nice to meet you Lucy." and he gave her the brightest smile.

She felt her heart skip a beat and blood rushed to her head.

"Umm...I..."

"Natsu!" she was interrupted by a blue eye silver hair girl. "Did you wait long? Sorry the bathroom was full so it took a while. Oh, who is this?" she spotted Lucy.

"This is Lucy. She was alone and people called her cursed." Natsu said like it was nothing.

"Ohhh so this is the cursed kid. Well nice to met you Lucy. I'm Lisana." she stuck her hand out to Lucy.

Lucy was about to reach out to shake her hand but she saw a second face to Lisana and everything was the color red.

_"Who does she think she is trying to act innocent around Natsu. And today was going so well too. Ughh she is getting on my nerves."_ said the second face.

Lucy stop her hand before grabbing Lisana's hand and grab her glasses to put them back on.

"Okay...I guess you don't want to shake hands. Well Natsu, lets go." Lisana said grabing his arms.

_"She just did not just rejected me. I don't ever want to see her again."_

Lucy shut her eyes and covered her ears. _Not again. _

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asked as Lisana was trying to drag him along. Lucy didn't answer.

"Come on Natsu, she is okay alone."

"Lucy!" Lyra said running towards them.

"Lucy-sama are you okay?" Virgo said already by Lucy's side.

Lucy was terrified. She knew what was going to happen next. The eyes gives her the power to see the real face to a person and if the person did not have a pure heart, it will kill a person starting form the inside organs.

"I'll go and get Loki." Aquarius disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Natsu was amazed.

"Sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to leave. It's the only thing to calm her down." Virgo stated.

"Come on Natsu. Lets go." Lisana said still holding onto his arm.

Lucy sees them leaving and sees Lisana's second face again; smirking at her.

_Stop._

"Lucy!" Loki appeared beside her. Lucy didn't pay attention and was breathing harder. "I'm sorry Lucy." and Loki knock her out cold and brought her back to her room. The girls, besides Virgo return to their world while Virgo and Loki stays to take care of her. Virgo told Loki what happened.

"She must be exhausted from the power of her eyes. They do use a lot of her energy without her knowing it and also..." Virgo said.

"She is going to have another quiet day tomorrow. Tell everyone to not come in the morning till she is feeling better. Only you can come to cook, you got that Virgo." she nodded and left to conserve Lucy's energy.

"Why did this have to happen again?" Loki said sitting beside her moving the hair stands out of her face. "Layla, please watch over her."

* * *

Lucy's Dream

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Lucy continue to walk though the long narrow halls, with red carpet and red columns.

"NOOO!" a lady's scream from the opposite direction.

"Oh no. Not this again. No no no." she started to run. "It's not true. It can't be true."

Lucy came to a dead end where a big door in standing right in front of her. _Don't open it. It's going to happen again. _But Lucy couldn't control her hands. She open the door and a bright light shined. She couldn't see for a bit till her vision came back to her and she saw her dad on the ground dead with blood coming out from his nose and mouth since his internal organs burst. She saw her mom hugging the 5 years old Lucy who was still smiling with blood drops on her face, blood dripping off her hands and her eyes were bleeding. She saw her mom whispered something to the little Lucy and knew what happens next.

"No. NOO! I don't want this to happen. Stop it!" Lucy said running towards them.

She saw her mom's bloody face in front of her which caused her to scream.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" There was a big red spell circle above Lucy and all her guardians were they not knowing what to do.

"Loki we have to do something." Aquarius said holding onto her vessel ready for anything.

"I don't want to hurt her." Loki said resisting.

"She is getting hurt." Lyra said.

"It has never gone this far though." Loki commented.

"Layla said to wake her up before something bad happens." Capricorn said standing still.

"If you knew, you should have said it sooner." Aquarius said smacking his head.

"I'll wake her up!" Taurus volunteer.

"Definitely not you." Virgo said walking to Lucy.

"How are you going to...?" before Gemini could finish Virgo slap Lucy as hard as she could.

Everyone was silent.

"Lucy-sama, are you okay?" she said waking Lucy up.

"OUCH! Why does my cheek stings?" Lucy said as lively as ever.

"Loki slapped you." she said.

"WHAT!" Loki yelled. Before he could explain Lucy was already flaring.

BANG!

Yawns* "What a good morning." Lucy said getting out of bed why Loki is on the ground again.

"Good morning Lucy." Lyra smiles.

"Why is everyone here?"

"Uhhh..." no one could explain.

"Okay...whatever, lets just have some good breakfast." she smiles.

_Is she okay?_ they asked themselves. They just shrug it off and ate breakfast together.

Knock Knock! Everyone silenced.

"Who is it?"

"No one should know where we are."

"Someone check."

Lucy was very curious who it was since no one would dare knock on their door. Loki went to the door and opened it. No one was there.

"Just some prank." he said returning.

"What are you guys eating?" said someone in the crowd.

"What else, we always have pancakes... Who is there?"

Every turns to see Natsu eating the food on the table. "Who are you?" Everyone pointed their weapons at him.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh hey Lucy. You got some nice food here." he continue to eat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as everyone was confused.

"Lucy who is he?" Loki asked.

"Oh, you're the guy who was with Lucy yesterday." Lyra pointed out.

"Yo!"

"How did you get in?" asked Gemini.

Natsu pointed to the window and continue to stuff his face.

"Stop eating the food!" Virgo smacked him.

It took some time before things settled down.

"I came here for a reason. First off, how I knew she was here. I can smell her."

_Are you a dog?_ They all wondered.

"Second, I came here because I'm interested in Lucy."

They all pulled out their weapons again. "Lucy stay close."

"Why are you interested in Lucy?" questioned Aquarius.

Natsu looked at everyone and smiled. "You think you can take me on?"

They all tighten their grip ready for battle.

"Everyone calm down. Put your weapon up. He isn't going to harm us." Lucy said stepping out from behind their face.

"Ehhh. So you can read faces." Natsu stood up.

"What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked while walking to him.

"I want you."

"I'm sorry, but she belongs to us." Loki Capricorn steps in between them.

"Then I guess I just have to still her." he grab Lucy and went out the window.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed**

Natsu was jumping from house to house while carrying Lucy. Her guardians are still trying to catch up.

"So what is your real reason?" Lucy asked looking straight at him.

"I told you. I want you."

"You want my powers. Don't you.

He just smirked and Lucy got pissed off. She waited till he landed on a rooftop and grab his head and flip over him.

"Oh, so you got some moves too." Natsu said impressed.

"You are not getting anywhere close to me again. I'm warning you to stay away." she said after landing on a different roof.

"Lucy!" Loki scream from behind almost caught up.

"Looks like you are running out of time." Lucy stated.

"I got plenty." he said appearing right in her face and grabs her again.

"Let go of me."

"No, unless you want to fall."

"I warned you the first time, Natsu. I will hurt you if you don't leave me."

"You won't." He said with confidence.

Lucy got even more angry. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"Okay. We are here." Natsu said stoping.

"Huh... What do you mean we are here." She got off his arms and saw a huge guild in front of them.

"I want you to join our guild." he said smiling.

"Lucy!" they all caught up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Virgo asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. A Fairy Tail member, also known as Salamander. A dragon slayer." he said removing his jacket revealing his symbol. "I want Lucy to join our guild."

They all gave him a straight face and attacked him. "Lucy, you're okay right?" Lyra asked while the other was busy punishing Natsu for taking Lucy.

"I'm fine." she said as she chuckled.

After the whole business was done Natsu asked, "So Lucy. Do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy glaze up at the guild and then to her guardians and Nastu. She smiles in joy.

"Natsu, I'm really glad for the invite but..."

"That is great. You are now a member of Fairy Tail." he pushes her into the guild.

Lucy saw the inside of the guild and how lively it was.

"Gramps, Mira! I brought in a new member!" he shouted out through the guild.

"Welcome back Natsu. Who is that?" a long scarlet hair girl in armor walks up to them.

"Erza, this is the girl I told you about earlier."

"Ohh the crybaby." Erza said talking to Natsu without seeing Lucy for herself yet.

Lucy felt embarrass. "Virgo, do you have my contacts?"

"Here princess." Lucy put on her contacts.

"Natsu. I got to go. We have an appointment for today." Lucy said leaving with her spirits.

"Yeah. See ya." he said not paying attention to who said because he and Erza got into an argument.

5 minutes later.

"Lucy. Let me introduce you too..."

"She left 5 minutes ago." Erza said eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"WHAT! And you didn't tell me." Natsu said running off.

"Erza! Have you seen Natsu?" Lisana came running to her.

"Oh you just missed him. He went after...I forgot her name. What was it? Oh Lucy. Yeah he went after Lucy." she said finishing her desert.

_Her again. I knew it. I should have never left Natsu alone. Then he wouldn't have met her. D*mn it. She is ruining my plans._

"Lisana. Do you want to go on a mission with us?" Mirajane and Elfman stood by the door.

"Yes Mira-nee. Let me just pack my things."

"Erza, who is this new girl?" Mira asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that Natsu is interested in her."

"I figured. Natsu never really saw Lisana more than a sister, but she is head over heels over him. I'm going to keep her busy in this mission, so make Lucy welcome here while I'm gone."

"Do you want gray to come alone?"

"No, it's fine. We need a family time anyways."

"Okay Mira-nee. I'm ready." Lisana came out with her luggage.

"Have a safe trip." Erza waved them good bye and went back inside to eat more sweets.

Meanwhile, Lucy and the rest were at the beach for a relax day.

"The fresh smell of the ocean breeze. Ahh... I miss the beach." Lucy dance in the sand and water.

"Lucy. Do you want some ice cream?" Loki asked on his way to the ice cream truck.

"Yes Vanilla please." she and Lyra started to build a sand castle.

"I want chocolate!" Lyra shouted.

"We want strawberry." Aquarius said swimming in the water with her boyfriend.

Everyone shouted what they wanted and Loki was stuck with the job.

"Lucy, want to play?" Libra asked holding a volleyball.

Lucy and Lyra add their finishing touch and went to play volleyball with them. The teams were; Lucy, Virgo, Libra, Gemini, Aries, Capricorn and Sagittarius v.s. Aquarius, Scorpio, Pieces, Lyra, Cancer, and Taurus.

"Ready set START." Lucy served the ball at the other team. Everyone had great team work and the game lasted forever. They even played an advance game of volleyball where they could use magic against each other. After 2 hours of playing in the sun, everyone was tired and worn out, but the game was tied 15-15.

"Whoever gets this points wins."

"I WANT TO PLAY!" Natsu appeared.

"Not now Natsu, we are in a intense game of volleyball." Lucy said getting ready for the serve.

Cricket Cricket...

"NATSU! What are you doing here?!"

"You mean Lucy. How could you just leave me without saying anything?"

"I did say I was going. You was just to busy talking you didn't realize."

"Really...?"

Flashback

_"Natsu. I got to go. We have an appointment for today." Lucy said leaving with her spirits._

_"Yeah. See ya." he said not paying attention to who said because he and Erza got into an argument._

"Oh I guess you did. Well, I'm here to take you back."

Everyone was on guard ready for his action.

"You guys really think you can take me on." he said smirking.

"Of course we can." Libra stated.

"Guys. We don't want to start a battle here. It's the beach and little kids and families come here to play and relax. If we are going to settle this, we should settle it in a game." Aries commented.

"Oh nice Aries." Lucy thought an idea. "Okay Natsu. If you can beat us in a match of volleyball, then I promise to join your guild, but if we win, you have to stop bothering us."

"You got a deal." he said stretching.

"We need Loki. Where is he?" asked Lyra.

They look over the ice cream truck to see him flirting with other girls instead of getting their ice cream.

"I swear, that loser is going to get it." Aquarius said angrily. She sent a huge wave towards him and crashes on him.

"Aquarius. You could have sweep other people too." Lucy said concerned.

"Don't worry. They can handle a small wave."

"That was so not small. It was almost the size of a tsunami." Lucy said.

"Okay are you guys ready for the game?" Natsu said taking off his shirt.

"We've been." Lucy said in position.

"I'm fired up."

Lucy, Capricorn, Libra, Virgo, Aries, and Taurus VS Natsu.

RULE: Regular rules, with exception of magic and Natsu is allowed to hit the ball three times.

"Here!" Lucy serves.

"Got it." Natsu bumps the ball, sets it and spiked it.

"Libra!" Lucy shouted.

"Okay." She use her magic, to control gravity, to slow his spike.

"I got it. Virgo passed it to Lucy.

"Here Capricorn." Lucy sets it.

"Got it." He jumps and spikes the ball. It was going towards the open corner.

_He won't be able to get that. It's to fast._

In a flash Natsu got to the corner, bump, set and this time he spiked it with the force of his fire, making it going fast as lightning.

"Crap. Libra! Aries!" Lucy commanded. Libra tried to slow it down as fast as she could while Aries used her puffy pink clouds to slow it and get rid of the fire. The ball slow down a bit, just enough for Taurus to pass it.

"I got it." Lucy set it again.

"Here I go" Virgo turned into a giant women and spiked it as hard as she could.

"Ahhh she turn into a gorilla!" Natsu said without looking at the ball.

"Lucy's team got the point." Lyra said keeping up with the point.

"No fair! She distracted me." Natsu said.

"The world isn't fair Natsu. You want to continue or run home?" Lucy said.

"I haven't even warm up yet, but since you want to play for real. I'll give you all I got."

The game didn't last long after that. Natsu went on rampage and won the game quickly.

"HAHA! I win!" he said breathing fire and rubbing it to Lucy's face.

"How could we lose?" Lucy and her team was on the ground out of breath.

"That means you are now a member of Fairy tail, Lucy." He said smiling and giving her a hand up.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review :))


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy :)

**Cursed**

Loki came back with the ice cream to see them all on the ground out of breath as if they was in a fight.

"Come Lucy." he saw Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Crap. What is he doing here?" he drop the ice cream and ran over. "Let go of her." he said kicking Natsu, but Natsu blocked it with his arm.

"Woah, you almost hit Lucy."

"What are you doing here? and why is everyone beat up?"

"I'm sorry Loki." he heard Lucy say. "We lost to him."

Aquarius appeared behind Loki and smacks his head. "Where is my ice cream? We've been waiting all day."

Lucy explained to Loki what happened while everyone clean up ready to head home.

"Lucy, you don't have to do as he says. We can run away."

"No. I think it might be fun. It will be a good experience" she looks at the sea as she tells him.

"Okay, Lucy. But promise me, if you ever want to run away. I'll take you."

She just smiles at him and they pinky promise.

"You ready Lucy!" Natsu waved.

Lucy stood up and gave Loki a hand up, "Lets enjoy it together." Loki took her hand as they ran to catch up with the others.

Natsu saw them holding hands and didn't like it so he ran in right between them. "YO!"

"Natsu? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you head home already?" Lucy asked letting go of Loki's hand.

"I'm waiting on someone." he replied.

"Is your girlfriend suppose to met you here?" Loki questioned.

Natsu just smiled and Lucy quiet down.

They all got out of the sand ready to go home.

"We will be going ahead Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." he waves.

Libra used her powers to lift them into the air and flew back to the apartment.

"Huh... now how should I get her to trust me?" he asked himself.

"NATSU!" someone shouted in a distance flying towards him.

"Over here." he waved.

"You were at the beach and you didn't tell me. How mean?" said the blue cat.

"I'm sorrym, Happy. I'll take you with me next time." he pats his head.

"You seem different today. Did something happen?" Happy asked.

"Nothing really. Do you want to eat first before we head out." Natsu asked.

"Sure, I want some fish." Happy said happily. They went out to eat.

"Home sweet home." Lucy said falling on her bed. "What a long day."

"Lucy, would you like something to eat?" Virgo asked.

"No. I'm fine. Maybe a cup of water."

"Lucy, I had a great day today. I hope we can spend another day at the beach again." Lyra said.

"Lucy, Scorpio and I are heading home. Night."

"Good Night Aquarius and Scorpio." Lucy said.

"I got to go too." Capricorn stated.

"Yeah, thanks for today. Have a good night." One by one they all began to leave until there was only Lucy left.

"I guess I should go take a shower." she went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

Crash!

"What was that?" Lucy heard a crash. She grab a towel and wrap it around her. She also grab the bat in her bathroom; Loki told her to leave one there if someone tries to enter.

"Whose there?" she asked walking out of the bathroom with her bat.

She heard a groan from the living room. She then saw a man on the ground and something on top of it.

She turn on the lights to see Natsu on the ground and Happy on top. She ran to him.

"Natsu! Are you okay? What happen?" she asked shaking him.

"Ughh..."

"Are you hurt? Natsu!" she was starting to freak out until she heard him snoring.

"Gosh. You scared me. How did he get into here anyways." She saw her window broken and got angry.

"NATSU!" she punches him.

"Uhhhh Lucy. That hurt, Why did you punch me?"

"I love fishes..." Happy said still sound asleep.

"You crashed into my window. Do you know how much that cost!? I don't have enough money to repair it."

"Lucy...your still in a towel." Natsu pointed out.

She forgot about that and began to blush. "I'll be right back. Clean up while I dress up."

When she got back, she saw the mess was still there and Natsu went to sleep on her bed.

"Huhh..." she sigh and went to get the broom to sweep the glass.

It took her an hour to clean up the mess and she was very tired.

"Natsu... get out of my be..." she passed out before she got to her bed and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Lucy's Dream

"Huhh...another dream?" It's different though." Lucy said in a forest.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lucy turns to see a little boy with pink hair coming behind a tree.

"Natsu?" she walk towards him but he walked right past her.

"Huh?" she turns to see the little boy run behind a tree. She follows him. "Natsu?"

"AHHHH!" she heard him cry and rushes to see what went wrong. She sees him on the ground crying in pain.

"Natsu! What is wrong?" she sees blood drip on the ground.

"My eye!" he cried.

"Natsu what is wrong?!" she walks in front of him and sees that his left eye was bleeding. "Oh my gosh. Let me help you Natsu." she tried to touch him but she went right through him.

She then saw a figure in a black coat standing in front of Natsu. She saw it's hands were bleeding and holding something. The little boy then stood up.

"Give it back. Give back my eye!" he shouted. Lucy felt nauseous. The little boy was then in gulf in flames.

The figure was about to reach for the boy's other eye but a red dragon appeared and burn the figure into ash.

Lucy took another closer look at his face and saw that it was Natsu. She then saw that his right eyes were red just like hers. She felt someone grab her and notice that the little Natsu grab her arm.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"LUCY!" shouted Natsu.

* * *

"Huh..." Lucy woke up to see Natsu's face in hers. "YOU ARE TO CLOSE!" she smacks him. "Huh." she felt tears fall down her face.

"You finally woke up. Gosh that hurts." Natsu said scratching his head. "Wipe your tears."

Lucy could even move. She was frighten. _  
_

"Lucy?" Natsu said walking towards her but then the celestial spirits appeared.

"Lucy!" Loki said rushing to her side "Virgo, get her medicine. Aquarius get some hot water and a towel. The rest should return to conserve her energy." as he calms her down and lays her back to sleep.

Everyone did as he said while Natsu sat down in confusion. "What is wrong?"

Loki notice Natsu, "Why are you here?"

"We crashed here." Happy said eating a fish.

"How is Lucy? I woke up and saw her on the floor so I laid her on the bed but she started to cry so I woke her up." Natsu said.

Loki didn't know what was wrong either but he knows that she caught a cold from the cold breeze that came in through the window and laying on the floor without a blanket must have been really cold. "All I now is that she caught a cold."

"Is she going to be fine?" Natsu asked worried.

"Yeah. You should return to your guild, it's past 12. " Loki told him.

Natsu sat there and thought over it. "Huh... I didn't really want to leave her but could you tell Lucy that I will be gone for a while." Natsu said sitting on the window.

Loki just nodded his head and Natsu and Happy left.

"Here Loki." Virgo said bringing in the glass of water and medicine.

"Thanks. Virgo, I'm going to ask you to stay here with Lucy."

"Okay. Loki, where are you going to go?" she asked.

"I got to check on something." she said jumping out of the window.

"Your going to get information on Natsu, aren't you." she asked.

"I guess I could't hide it. Well, I got to go. Watch over her." he jumps out of the window.

"Huh? Where did Loki go?" Aquarius asked bringing in the hot water and towel and placing it on the table by the bed.

"He is on a business."

"Natsu?" she asked and Virgo nodded. "Huh? Well I'm going to head back. I got a date with Scorpio."

"Natsu. Where are you going?" Happy asked fly beside him.

"Happy, want to go on a job with me?" Natsu asked.

"Why all of the sudden?" Happy asked.

"To pay for the mess we made."

"When did Natsu become so nice." Happy said.

Natsu just smirks.

* * *

Two Chapters in one day. I feel accomplished. LOL I hope you guys like it. :))


End file.
